Hikari
by Sakurako Yume
Summary: Her breath caught... her vision blanked... a pang stung in her chest... there was something oddly familiar about this... (Ch. 2 up) 'We're alive and active while a cruel destiny is falling...'
1. The Princess of Hollow Bastion

Disclaimers...: 

Heh, you should know that I don't own the original Kingdom Hearts and the songs lyrics I use and stuff, but I DO own Kagi (other character), right?

... of course you do!, you're all smart.

****

...and Stuff:

Mostly will focus on the goings on at Hollow Bastion, and we'll have some flashbacks, too. Don't worry, we'll see Sora and co. too. ^_^

All clear?

Ready? Set? GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(P.S. I apologize for getting this out so late... I tend to get very lazy...)

****

Hikari

By: Sakurako Yume

Chapter 1: Princess of Hollow Bastion

__

"Of this world, the end is coming...

Dreams and hopes do not matter.

Inside your heart, you are sleeping...

But you will not wake up.

Feel the hand of a future that cannot be changed..."

-'eX Dream' by Myuji, X op. Theme

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

The sound of heels clicking against greenish marble resounded throughout the hall as a darkened figure slowly made her way towards the room at the end of the hall. The dark silk cloak that completely covered her small, lithe form gently swayed with her movements, the bottom of it barely touching the floor. Her hood was down, as it was quite silly for her to be wearing it indoors, but her eyes were still veiled by her dark bangs. Her deep brown-red hair trailed behind her back in a single braid that reached the small of her back.

Slowly, she approached the double doors, and looked up at them, her bangs separating slightly to reveal her right eye, which was the color of red, while the other remained covered.

"Open." 

Her monotone voice echoed about the empty corridor as shadows around her started to gather. Numerous small, twin spots of yellow appeared on either side of the door as three small figures piled on top of one another to reach the brass handles. As one, they tugged with all their might, tumbling over one another as the weight of the door itself opened the rest of the way. They melted back in to the floor and appeared behind her as she swiftly made her way past them and in to the room, followed by several Soldiers carrying a large brightly glowing sphere behind her, as they re-shut the doors.

She was plunged in to semi-darkness, save for the light coming from behind her and sunset hues straining from the stained glass windows... but she had no fear of it. She had no sadness. She had no emotions that well up within her. She felt nothing.

A long, green-tinted hand appeared before her and gently reached up to her cheek, running long nails along delicate, pale skin. The touch felt cold.

Slowly, her gaze turned up to meet the owner of the hand, regarding her calmly as her bangs shifted from her left eye to reveal its color as a an orb of ocean blue surrounded by white. Yellowish eyes with slitted pupils gazed back down at her to meet the pupilless gaze, watching, waiting, acknowledging her presence, yet impatient for her to speak. 

Then, the young girl slowly bent down on her left knee, her right arm rested along her abdomen and her other with her palm flat over her 'heart'. She turned her gaze down from the taller figure's to the floor and closed them, blocking out the unnatural glow they seemed to emit. Her soft hair fell over her shoulders like water, hiding her features, yet further adding to the mystic that surrounded her...

"Hello, mother. I've returned." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sora felt something warm and slimy run across his right cheek as he came to, trying to regain his bearings. He felt dizy and could remember little of what happened after he black out.

He only remembered faintly hearing a voice above him... a female one, vaguely sounding like Kairi, but full of a faint sadness and depression. There was no pure happiness to that tone he had heard and it chilled him to the bone.

But, he could sense no one near-by, save for whoever had just ran whatever felt icky on his cheek.

Hey, maybe he just fell out of bed...

"What a dream..." His voice was a bit hoarse, his senses groggy as he tried to wake himself up. He found he couldn't and felt his headache get worse when he shook his head. 

Then, a sudden pressure fell on his stomach.

"OOF!" His eyes shot open as he looked at what had jumped on him; a dog, with tan fur and dark eyes. He looked down at its paws and touched one.

"This isn't a dream!" He whispered.

The smiling animal nodded and hopped off, nudging a strange red bottle in his direction. 

Sora looked at it curiously, before returning his gaze back to the canine. 

"You want me to drink it?" He looked at the dog. 

It nodded, to his surprise.

He blinked, and reached for it, popping it open, and sniffed. It smelled faintly of berries, sweet and delicious, with a hint of citrus to it. He smiled, wondering who left to him, before taking a drink. A wonderful feeling passed through him as he felt his tiredness leave, enabling him to stand on his own. 

He placed the empty bottle on top of a near by barrel before looking around the alley, still confused.

"Where am I?" A sigh escaped him. "Oh, boy..." 

He was lost, he knew that. Not just lost... very, VERY lost, and he had no idea as to where Riku or Kairi were...

He turned to the dog. "...do you know where we are?

The creature blinked once, before turning on his tail and running away, vanishing around the corner.

"Hey... wait up!" He darted after, really not in the mood for a chase, but his annoyance soon turned in to surprise as he came to a stop. All around him were bright neon lights and large buildings and few, rather small trees. There was no one he recognized and no one he knew and nothing seemed familiar...

"This is totally weird... I'm... I'm in another world!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So, Kagi..." The cold, piercing voice of the old witch seemed to echo around her from her place kneeling on the floor. "I trust you had little trouble..."

"Of course, mother." Kagi replied, keeping her gaze down. "I shatter the barrier and search one day and the Heartless swarmed in the next. It all worked out as you wanted."

"...and, was there any Princess there?"

A nod. 

"Yes... but... something interfered... and... she vanished." 

"Vanished?" The voice began to rise. "As in, the Heartless took her heart?"

"No, more like... her heart was separated from her body, and both were thrown in to different places." She spoke with a cool edge to her voice, bowing lower. "I was unable to track either down, and for that, I apologize." 

Silence was her only answer, followed by the clicks of the woman's steps as she took several towards her right, coming to stand before the only source of white light. The large, human-sized sphere was fading, symbolizing that it's energy was depleeting, and you could see inside, was a young boy with silver hair dressed in a strange black and yellow shirt with rather puffed out pants.

"And..." The woman stared down in as an eyebrow lifted, some annoyance evident in her expression. "What of THIS?" 

At the last word, she swiftly pointed down at a boy laying there, encased in Kagi's Barrier Spell. Slowly, her eyes turned back up as she looked to at him, taking care not to look in to her mother's eyes. 

"One from that world, who accepted the darkness..." The young girl replied quietly, her gaze soft. "He traveled through the dark gate of his own will..."

"And you didn't just leave him there inside?"

"No..." She shook her head. "He was spiraling in the wrong direction and I couldn't just let him get swallowed up. He seemed quite intent on getting to other worlds..."

It didn't seem like the woman was listening to her any more and, instead, was looking down at the boy with a quiet interest. To others, it would seem like she was only staring, but Kagi was aware that she was planning something for him. She risked looking in to the woman's eyes, reading them, and sensing the inevitable. 

Her mother sensed the sudden adjustment of her stare in to a glare and swiftly turned her mind-piercing gaze on her. Inwardly, the young girl flinched, but didn't show it, taking care to not to turn her eyes away as to show her guilt.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" 

Kagi nearly jumped in her skin at the bluntness and coldness of the question, her gaze equally meeting hers, aware of the suspiciousness lacing the tone as it faintly felt like her mother was trying to read her mind, searching it... The girl pursed her lips and held the barrier on her mind steadfast.

__

I recognized the boy. He was the one who was full of light... the one whom the other tried to beckon in to the darkness. What was this one's name?

Oh yeah... wasn't it something like...Sora? Yes, that was his name. Sora... it means 'sky' in another language, or so I've heard.

Sora... he was the one who managed to fight it, which, to me, was an amazing thing. Few are able to fight the darkness and come out unscathed. Few can resist it without going crazy or losing something vital and suffering... but, yet, this young boy did, even though he's so young.

On top of that, he fought against a Darkside, which was probably made from his own shadows and fears... 

Amazing... simply amazing... 

This boy actually defeated a Darkside... HIS Darkside... 

...and he can use the Keyblade.

That's what has surprised me more. I thought the Keyblade welder would be someone as old as Cloud... but, this kid's only fourteen, and he can fight like a pro, if a little rusty. I can sense the warmth from within him, and his light is quite strong... but, it's... TOO strong... like, there's more than one person...

Interesting...

...But...

... I have my orders...I have to kill him. 

...yet...

...I can't.

...and I won't...

I... won't take him back to Maleficent... mother, either... but, I don't know if I could just le-

WOOFF!!

I looked behind me at the sound, watching as a strange, tan colored dog with large dark eyes bound up to me.

"You know this boy?" I asked it. 

Surprisingly, he understood me, and nodded twice. 

"And, you can talk him to someone you can watch over him?"

Another nod.

I frowned, wondering how this dog could understand, but it doesn't bother me too much. The dog knew and he understood and this way, I can leave him here and let him live, and not have to take care of him or risk trouble. But... just to be sure... I think I'll leave him an Elixer. 

"...good... I have no business with him anymore then." I managed to find one in my pouch as I spoke to him, and pulled it out to place it in the boy's open hand. "Just make sure he drinks that when he wakes." With a nod to the canine, I simply walked away. Honest, I REALLY don't want to leave him there... I was sure he'd want to see his friend again and that boy would want to see him... but, I don't think I want Maleficent to...

"No." She replied. "There's nothing else, mother. I have nothing more to report."

"...Then, I will leave you to your duties. Of which, will include taking care of your..." The contempt was evident in her voice as she sneered, turning swiftly on her heel to face the door, her cape billowing out behind her. "...guest..."

And, with that, the doors parted, opened by two Invisibles and she walked out, leaving Kagi and her thoughts to herself. 

A strange, stinging feeling echoed within her as she heard those steps vanish down the hall. She didn't like the way she was treating this boy already. She was making him seem like a burden and would've served them better suffering in that void beyond the gate. She didn't know what was that emotion she had at the moment, but she felt like she wanted kill something. But, for now, she would have to hold on to her temper. 

"Come!" 

She growled out, turning on her own heel. The Invincibles swiftly stepped a bit farther from her as she passed, the Soldiers scrambling to run after her, still struggling with their load. She paid no heed as she quickly went by the ones starting to emerge, awakened by her loud command and negative vibes that she wasn't aware she was letting off. Her multi-colored eyes blazed with strange emotions she knew she wasn't capable of having, but she still felt them, and that thought just made her go faster.

The little Heartless limped as fast as they could after her

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, kid!" Hades chuckled, roughing slapping his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Why the long face? You get to see that favorite little brat of yours today!" 

The blonde warrior merely stared out the window of the gummi ship, half-paying attention to what the god of death was saying, and only replying in a berly audable grunt.

"And, you're lucky, too. I wasn't planning on stopping back here, but I did." A smirk as he took up a high and mighty stance, stepping away so that Cloud could see his blue reflection in the glass. "You can thank me later." 

Mako blues rolled in annoyance, but he paid little heed to the god's ramblings. He had something more important to worry about...

He had heard from Hades about the search Maleficent had sent Kagi on two days ago in a very distant world, and he was worried, because she had been sent on her own this time, rather than going with one of that woman's other colleagues. And, although he didn't like any of them taking care of her, he had to admit that he would feel a lot better if she didn't go by herself. He wasn't sure if she would be able to get back on her own and neither he nor Hades got any word of whether or not she was all right, only that she arrived a bit later than expected.

He was hoping she'd come back alive.

The whole ship gave a jolt as they passed another world, numerous Heartless scrambled to try and get out to go down and steal some hearts, but the lord of the underworld sent out a number of blue fireballs to subdue them. Cloud merely watched with un-interest and impatience... he wanted to get to Hollow Bastion soon.

"Almost there..." Hades grinned as they reluctantly returned to their stations, . "Hey, you Heartless! Forget those hearts in the direction! Full speed ahead! I want to make it sometime before midnight, ya here?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but, all he knew was that it was dark. He couldn't feel if he was standing or sitting or what, but the nausea and the headaches that plagued him told him he shouldn't think about that. He had to find a way out of this place, because if he didn't, he feared he would become a victim of claustrophobia soon. 

He faintly heard the sound of steps approaching him and words that sounded something like 'Put him there' or something. Solid hit his back as he felt the darkness around him begin to fade away, only to be replaced with a bright light that stung his eyes. It hurt and he winced, trying to block it out, but found he couldn't move his arms. 

There was movement from his right side as a dark presence settle near-by, the sound of a something being opened coming from it. He struggled to open eye, managing a squint and speak out it a hoarse voice.

"...where am I?"

"Don't move too much, you've been injured." A feminine voice replied.

His eyes focused slightly as he turned in the direction of the one that spoke, blinking numerous times against the blinding light. A dark figure with light skin appeared in his line of vision, hovering over him and, thankfully, blocking out the offending brightness. 

"Who..."

No answer, but he felt the sensation of being lifted and was soon aware of a solid material being pressed against his lips. It moved towards his left to re-center his head and he followed it, wanting to know what it was.

"Drink." Was the quiet command.

He unconsciously shivered at the coldness in the voice but obeyed, parting his mouth slightly. The material tipped and a different cold filled his mouth, the liquid replenishing his strength and soothing his raw throat. He closed his eyes as he felt strength return to his limbs and his fatigue slowly vanish with every gulp.

The girl had to smirk at his eagerness to accept what was being given to him, not caring whether or not she might've poisoned him or anything and trusting a person he doesn't know. 

But, he was lucky. She didn't try to kill him nor did she try to kill his friend. Mainly because she couldn't, and even if she could, she didn't think she'd want to. That, and she'd finally calmed down, after being stopped by Hook as he delivered the message that her 'big brother' was returning for a day's rest before he left for his tournament. 

A slim eyebrow lifted at him as she returned her mind to her task at hand, her actions in taking care of this strange boy reminding her of taking care of a baby.

A big baby... she thought smugly. Her other hand reached over to gently grip his chin, trying to prevent him from leaning forward too far and hurting himself in his desperation for more of the drink.

Gradually, the substance vanished from the bottle and Riku felt completely restored and all his senses back to their normal state. He blinked as he felt a coolness against his chin hover away and he turned to follow it and where he felt the calming and at the same time, unnerving presence. 

He was greeted by one of the stranger sights he'd ever seen. Sitting next to him was a girl, who looked to be about his age, but seemed ages older. He could see she had long red-brown hair, as the braid was draped over her shoulder, and bangs that covered her right eye, while her other stared at him calmly without, as his noticed, a pupil. She was fitted in a black cotton top with loose long sleeves and a high collar that covered her neck. It was commented well with a pair of matching loose pants with a slit up each side and low-heeled, slightly pointed boots. 

But, one of the more shocking things was that she held a strange resemblance to Kairi...

"Um..." He struggled for starter words, but came up with only "Hi?"

"Hello yourself." Was her reply as she turned her eyes away from him to behind him and nodded. 

He turned his head to where her gaze had traveled and was surprised to see moving little dark figures step away from him and slip in to the shadows on the floor. It was no wonder he felt numb there, that's where the creatures were holding him up.

"You were in no state to be getting up, so I had them help you." Her voice returned his attention back to her. "I had to get you this Elixer some way and I don't think you would have appreciated me shattering this over your head."

He shook his head frantically, eyes wide and she let out a light chuckle.

"I thought so..." She looked at him with something that seemed like amusement, but he couldn't tell. There were no tell tale sparkles nor did the fainted smile appear on her face. It was almost if she were nothing but a doll. 

"Anyway, that should be able to take care of your condition for now." She continued, standing up to put the empty bottle in to a near by trash can. "You'll have to rest for the night before you'll be able to get up without overexerting yourself. And that injury will take its toll soon, but I can stop it and you might be able to recover with time."

"Injury?" He questioned, looking down at himself. He blushed slightly when he realized he was dressed in something that wasn't his normal outfit and instead, was in a light T-shirt and dark shorts, wondering faintly why, before looking back at her. "What do you mean 'injury'? I'm fine."

"I never said it was an injury you could see." She tartly replied, returning to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back against his bed. "Now, lie down and sleep."

"But, I'm-" 

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes slightly at his stubbornness, sensing a strange familiarity to it, before letting out a sigh. She swerved around in her chair, and his eyes caught sight of a dark cloak that hung from back of it. She reached in to it, digging around, her fingers feeling for a certain aura. He saw a faint spark of green as she smile slyly, bring out the softly shimmering object, which was in the form of a light green orb, slightly larger than the shooter marbles he used to play with at home. 

She turned to him, holding on gently to the little sphere in her left hand and closing her eyes, concentrating. The thing seemed to come alive as its glow increased, lighting up the room brighter and brighter, it's soft, green light casting her in a heavenly aura. Then, she waved her free hand over him and murmured-

"Sleep..."

Blinking purple stars began to appear in his vision and his eyelids suddenly felt heavy to him drooping down. The full extent of his exhaustion hit him when she did that, and he found himself unable to resist the call of slumber...

"Expect an early wake up call tomorrow." Her voice was slowly fading to the back of his mind as he drifted in to a pleasant unconsciousness. "Until then, I expect you to sleep. You need it. Now, good night, Riku..."

...and the last thing he recalled was faintly wondering how she knew his name...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^_^ THERE! Done! Although, it's still a bit in it's alpha stage, I think that's not to shabby... Of course, all comments and constructive critisism is accepted. ^_^ Thanks, now, I think I'll go to sleep now…

Sakurako Yume


	2. Different Fates

****

Warning: I suck at fighting scenes and descriptions… and I fell down the stairs today!! WOOOO!!! XDD

Also, in my opinion, I think I kept slipping in to different states of mind every time I worked on this chapter, so, it'll prolly sound weird… so... ahh... I'm aware if I confuse anyone...

Ok... ENJOY!!! ^-^ and sorry it took so long!!

****

Hikari

By: Sakurako Yume

Chapter 2: Different Fates

"No Future, No future, No, Future, No Future!   
You will feel a disorder when yearning for what you want.   
No Future, No Future, No Future, Even Any Future!   
We want to become one. 

Even you don't understand the future,   
We're alive and active while a cruel destiny is falling." 

-'No Future' by Aikawa Nanase, Zoids Shin Seiki Op. Theme

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora looked up at that, swiftly turning around and glaring at the one who spoke. The large key was instantly in his hand in a   
flash, as he took in to a fighting stance. 

"Who are you?"

"And they'll keep on coming at you," The man continued as if he hadn't heard the question, staring down at him impassively   
with dark blue eyes. "As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

The 14-year old stared up at him, absorbing the features to measure how much of a chance he had against him. Obviously,   
this guy was quite tall, dressed in jeans, with a matching jacket over a white shirt. Two belts crisscrossed over his waist and there   
was a large chain around his neck with a lion-shaped pendant attached. His dark brown hair was slightly messy, and seemed to   
reach past his shoulder blades and trailed down back. In his hand was a strange weapon... something of a combination of a   
sword and gun. Sora was seriously hoping it couldn't fire bullets.

"But why?" He continued to speak, scratching the back of his head in a manner that symbolized confusion. "...Why would it   
choose a kid like you?"

The brunette scowled at that comment. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." The man shook   
his head and took a step forward, holding his hand out. He leaned forward slightly, almost  
as if he were willing the shining gold-handled silver weapon to him. "Now, let me see that Keyblade..."

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora backed away slightly, scowling deeper. Was this guy nuts? Like he'd ever give   
up the thing that helped saved his life...

Blue met blue as a stare down began between the two fighters, neither willing to give in to the other. The taller man smirked,   
bringing his strange weapon out before him, ready to attack.

"All right, then have it your way."

He moved forward, intent on bring the blade's blunt side down upon the boy's head to knock him out, but it seem height completely   
left him at a disadvantage, as the short boy evaded, ducking out in time and rolling to come up behind him. The Keyblade struck him on   
his side, causing a surprising amount of pain to shoot up his nerves. 

This kid... he knows how to fight with it... He though, moving out of the way to block the next attack with his own. Sora   
growled, pulling his weapon out of the temporary standstill, and proceed to an uppercut, causing the older man to jump back. He landed,  
but wasn't prepared for the fury of blows that were suddenly launched at him, frantically trying to block each one the best he could.

Impressive... he hasn't even begun to access the Keyblade's true power..." He looked down to see a pair of bright aqua glaring   
up at him, alive with the life and light of a fighter. ...and yet, he fights with it as if it were part of his own body.

He managed to land a blow to the boy's leg, causing him to fall back in pain and halt his assaults as the gunblader closed his eyes to   
prepare for an attack that would, hopefully, calm the kid down.

"FIRAGA!" He pointed and pulled the trigger of his weapon, sending out a large ball of fire.

Those cornflower blue orbs looked up as the light came towards him, automatically bringing his arm up and knocking the spell right   
back with the large key.

The tall brunette stared at him as he rolled to dodge it, the sphere flying right by him and setting a crate behind him on fire. Shock   
over taking himself as   
he stared at the boy, the fire reflected in this eyes, staring past his defending arm to glare at him through spiked   
bangs.

He looks like me... when I was young... 

The two of them stood there, neither moving as he chuckled, and regained his stance, bringing the Keyblade up back in to it's   
offensive position. A smirk found it's way to Sora's face as he prepared his own stance, speaking in a nearly happy voice.

"Bring it on."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The gummy ship's doors opened slowly, the whirring of the machinery loud enough to drive Cloud   
nuts as he waited for it to lower all   
the way down. 

"Hey, settle down!" He wasn't sure if Hades was talking to him or the Heartless or both, but, he heard it anyway. "So WHAT if we   
hit a little turbulence! At least we got here safely, didn't we? It IS a bit late... well, REALLY late in the evening as well, but who   
CARES?!?!"

Glowing Mako blues rolled for the umpteenth time as the blonde warrior finally had enough and jumped out of the almost open   
door, landing on the ground and dashing towards the doors that would take him inside. The large sword on his back did not even hinder his  
steps.

The immortal took notice of this and watched his retreating back as it vanished, lifting an eyebrow, then sighing.

"That kid needs to learn some patience..."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Gawrsh..." A voice with a peculiar, lazy drawl echoed down the alley. "There's nobody here. Sure is spooky!

A pair of strange looking creatures made their way down the stone walk way, one being a tall, lanky dog on two legs, and the other, a short, plump white-feathered duck.

"Aw, phooey." The latter grumbled. "I'm not scared."

The two kept walking, though both slowing   
down considerably, neither noticing the presence that was catching up to them.   
That is, until the bird felt a light tap on his shoulder. He let out a yell and jumped in to the other's arms, both of them, in a state of   
shock.

However, behind them was not the monster they were expecting, but, instead, a lovely young woman. She had light brown strands   
that framed her pretty face, accompanied with a braid that traveled down her back. Her eyes were a lush green, accented by the thin-  
strapped pink dress she wore. 

"Excuse me..." The young woman smiled at them kindly. "Did the king send you?" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kagi yawned as she skimmed the book, trying to fight off the urge to sleep, considering she was supposed to be so two   
hours ago. However, her persistent 'sense of duty' (Cloud often called it that) plagued her and insisted that she get a room   
ready for Riku's stay, somewhere far from where the said fighter might see him. She was well aware of the resemblance   
between this new comer and the warrior's past enemy, and she did not want to risk setting him off and getting the young   
man harmed after she just healed him.

On top of that, despite her normal disposition, she felt herself becoming attached to the new boy... she really wanted, somewhere   
deep, deep, DEEEP inside, for him to stay for a long while. It didn't matter to her that she only met him face to face and exchanged   
words a few hours ago. It felt, somehow, she'd known him all her life. Everything about him was familiar.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she felt a shudder pass through her. 

There was another presence within the library, due to the fact that the doors on the bottom floor had just slammed EXTREMELY   
loudly. But the culprit didn't need to make it seem so dramatic as he ran up to find her. 

"KAGI!" 

She somewhat reluctantly turned her eyes from the barely read words to look in his direction, taking in his panting form near the top   
of the stairs, holding on to the banister. She tilted her head in a slight greeting and stood up, closing her book and putting it on the table 

"Cloud, you're back." 

He looked her over several times; double-checking and double-checking again to make sure there were no scratches or anything. There   
was inner turmoil written clear in his eyes, he was battling something, but wouldn't say it. Then, with a loud clatter, he dropped his sword and   
ran over to envelop her in an embrace. 

"Kagi, I was worried." 

She simply stood there, not bothering to raise her arms to return the gesture. Her eyes remained trained on one unseen spot, her mind   
elsewhere as she took in the situation. He wasn't normally like this, even around her; he must've been quite worried. 

Her skin was chilly to his touch, as it usually remained, but it did not faze him. She was all right. She hadn't been lost like the others   
had.The two of them were the only ones left and he couldn't afford to lose her now, even if she didn't know that. 

"Cloud?" Her voice broke his thoughts, returning him to reality with its calm, and unusually gentle tone. "What's there to be worried   
about? I'm fine." 

He loosened his hold and backed up slightly, placing his hands on her shoulders so he could look at her from arms' length, his eyes   
narrowed a bit with stern and worry. She turned her own up to meet his equally. 

He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. 

All their words passed between their eyes in a few seconds, before he gave a light smirk and completely let her go. 

She yawned again, bored with the little inspection, and sat back down in her chair, making a slight wave motion with her hand. Several   
Air Soldiers immediately appeared and brought an extra chair for Cloud to sit in while two others brought his sword over and leaned against   
the table, then all vanished as quickly as possible. Cloud noted none of them ever liked coming in to the Library, and that was just as well.   
The Heartless were not needed everywhere in the Castle. 

He took his place across from her, watching as she took up her book again and began reading from where she left off. 

"You went to another world on your own and broke the barrier." 

"You expected me to do something else?" Her voice was most cynical for a girl her age, but then again, no one was really sure how old   
she was, just that she appeared 15. "That, and it was mother's orders. I had to. So I did. I found a princess." 

"A princess?" He recalled hearing SOME sort of plan like that, vaguely remembering Hades saying something about it when he was drunk.   
Princesses of Heart... gathering... Keyholes... and, of course, tying in with the Keyblade and it's Master. It was some sort of strange  
plan, but neither he nor Kagi were allowed to question; they had other missions to attend to. 

"But, she got away." She continued and made it seem as if this happened everyday. "I'll probably have to deal with that later. Other than   
that, everything was just bleh. Three days away from here and returning this afternoon, I think I would have been better off staying and   
playing 'detector' from here." 

"Mm hmm..." He slowly lost his focus on her words when something caught his eye. It was a faint glowing light, green, to be exact,   
which shone within the depths of her dark cloak, which was neatly folded on the table. Cautiously, he reached in and pulled out:   
"...the Sleep Materia?" 

Her eyes widened slightly, but she only gave a half-shrug, not bothering to look up, but he frowned even more. The little orb was   
still warm in his hand, signifying a somewhat recent use. She normally didn't use materia, heck, the last time she did, (which, as he   
recalled, was near 3 years ago) she had set several chairs on fire and turned the Great Hall in to an ice rink. He knew she wasn't the   
most graceful of people when it came to casting magic with focus aids, although in one year, he remembered she managed to alter that   
statement, he still couldn't figure for what reason she had to use THIS particular one. 

Unless... 

"Kagi, did you cast Sleep on someone?" 

"No, of course not. Why would I?" The reply was bland and blunt. She didn't even bother to look up at him. 

"…Kagi, I didn't master this materia for nothing. I know you used it, now tell me why." 

Slowly, she put her book down and looked down, silent. The tension seemed to increase and waves started moving around her form. 

"...I couldn't sleep." Her red eye turned up to him, blazing as if daring him to object to her explanation. She wasn't in any mood for  
interrogations. "So, I used it on myself when I got back so I could get some rest before you got here." 

"...All right..." He backed down, replacing the materia back in its hiding place. There were some holes in her story he could see, but   
he wasn't about to push his luck when she gave him that look. There was something bothering her. He would have to pin point  
it later. 

An awkward silence filled the void as he tried to think of something else to talk about, but she beat him to the punch. 

"By the way..." 

He looked up at her, curious as she put down her book, closing her eyes. She seemed to have calmed down rather quickly. 

"How long will you be staying this time, niichan?" 

Cloud smiled faintly at that, noting just how calm she was, yet still uneasy; she wasn't used to calling him big brother yet, even though  
it was clear she considered him one. 

She still doesn't remember... 

"I leave tomorrow evening for the preliminaries at the Coliseum." 

"...I see..." Orbs of red and blue opened again, facing him with unseen emotions as she stood. "Well... I have to go to sleep now. I   
have duties to take care of in the morning..." 

"Ahh... good night then, imoutochan." 

She allowed the corner of her lips to quirk up slightly, before bowing. 

"Good night, niichan." 

And walking towards and out the door. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Sora was completely exhausted now. Between fighting Leon, resting for an hour, learning a bit about the Keyblade, and running in   
to this hunk of... moving armor, all he wanted to do now was get some sleep, 

"Come on..." He grit his teeth as she dodged another swing from the things sharp-clawed arm, moving up behind it to slash a  
way. They had managed to get rid of both legs and the other arm in record time, but the torso was hard to get to, considering how persistent it   
was with it's final appendage. 

"Hey kid! Watch out!" The dog tackled him down as the duck cast a particularly large thunder spell, at the Heartless and   
causing it to freeze from the charge. Taking the hint when his savior rolled away from him, he jumped up to deliver a final strike, pulling all his strength  
in to it and successfully tearing apart the last two pieces. The dented and destroyed pieces of scrap metal all fell with loud clinks, before  
disappearing in a flurry of dark mist and several shining objects that flew away. 

"Woah, what a battle." 

"I'll say, hyuck!" The dog stood up, holding out a hand to aid Sora as the young boy dusted himself off. "Hey now, you did pretty   
well out there, kid! I 'd say you are EXACTLY, who we are looking for." 

"Looking for?" Sora blinked at that. "So, you were looking for me? 

"Uh huh." The duck and the dog nodded at the same time, smiling widely. 

The sound of someone approaching caught their attention as Leon walked towards them, followed by Aeris and Yuffie. Both women   
had smiles on their own faces, while the gunblade wielder remained expressionless. 

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." 

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" The canine returned his attention to Sora. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel." 

The young boy looked at them thoughtfully, though, it was clear there was still some sadness in his eyes. 

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi?" 

"Of course." Came the reassuring answer from the bird, but the canine only gave him a skeptical look, and leaned down to whisper: 

"Are you sure?" 

He shruged. "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the King." 

Leon looked on, noting the slight panicked look to the wizard and the knight, since it appeared that convincing Sora to go with   
them wasn't going too well. They needed him right now; they needed him to fulfill his duty as a keyblade master... 

"Sora..." He spoke sternly, almost sounding like a father, as he looked down at him with a slight glimmer of gentleness. The boy looked   
over at him, a bit jumpy when he was pulled from his reverie. "Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." 

There was still some skepticism in the boy's expression as he looked away. "Yeah, I guess." 

"But you can't come along looking like that!" 

All eyes turned to face the duck, filled with shock and wonderment. He was faking a stern tone with the boy, his smile clear. 

"Understand? No frowning, no sad faces, Okay?" 

"Yeah!" The other chimed. "Ya gotta look funny, like us!" 

There was a rolling of the eyes as his face was pushed off to the side in annoyance. 

"This boat runs on happy faces." 

"...Happy?" Sora spoke softly, his head down. It was clear he was tired and he felt very lost. He wasn't sure if he could pull this off...   
but... maybe... 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He flashed a wide grin, teeth showing, and making himself look, all together,   
silly. He held out that vowel for a few more seconds, before stopping and taking a breath. 

Everyone started laughing at that, even Leon cracked a smile. 

"That's one funny face!" The wizard stated between chuckles. 

Sora looked at them all, either doubled over with laughter or merely smiling at him, and smiled too. It felt... nice... he could trust these  
people. They were here to help him... 

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." 

There were grins of approval that followed that answer. 

"Well then... I'm Donald Duck." The bird held his hand up, palm facing down, and a smile on his beak. 

"Name's Goofy." The other placed his hand on top of the other's, 'hyucking' slightly. 

The brunette looked at each of them. 

"And I'm Sora." 

He placed his hand on top of theirs, grinning. Finally, it felt like he was getting somewhere... 

" All for one," Goofy smiled. "One for all!" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"That little squirt took down that Heartless!" Hades muttered as they all watched the hologram of the three fighters. He'd arrived in   
about an hour ago in time to catch the battle between the one they had been watching out for, the Keyblade Master, and a Heartless   
that was summoned to Traverse Town. Needless to say, he and the rest of the spectators were completely shocked. "Who'd have thought it?" 

"Such is the power of the Keyblade." Jafar grumbled, turning his nose up. He was not pleased with this new development."The   
child's strength is not his own. It makes it seem like we have yet another brat" 

"Then, why don't we just get OUR brat turn him into a Heartless?" Ursula gave a loud cackle at that, her tentacles waving wildly   
about. "That'll settle things quick enough!" 

"And THIS brat's friends are the king's lackeys." A nauseated voice spoke up, as Captain Hook sniffed, and scowled. "Swoggle me   
eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." 

A large moving sack let out a laugh of his own as he reached over to slap the pirate o the back. "You're no prize yourself!" 

"Shut up!" 

"Enough!" Maleficent's voice quickly cut off any protest as she glared them all down, making sure they were all listening. Of   
everyone, she was the only one who did not voice any surprise... in fact... her tone was the opposite; one of speculation and expectancy. "The   
Keyblade has chosen him." 

"And that's what makes it so dangerous!!" 

"On the contrary..." She smirked. "He is playing with something he does not understand... and he is lost in a world that isn't   
his own and surrounded by the unfamiliar. I also doubt those other... fighters will be much help to him. So, ask yourselves. Will it be he who   
conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?" 

There was madness buried deep in her gaze as she glared at the chestnut haired boy... 

"Either way, he could be quite useful..." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Well, now that that's settled..." Aerith smiled. "I have set up a room for you three at the hotel. I'm sure you'll all want   
to rest before you leave." 

"Yes, thank you very much." Donald nodded to her. "But, you really didn't have to." 

"Oh, we wanted to!" Yuffie giggled, waving her hand to dismiss anymore protests. "You don't have to pay us back for it... just   
do your job and help us and we'll be satisfied!" 

"...Ok..." 

"Good! Let's go! I want to get some sleep now... *yawn* ...too much excitement tonight." 

"Telling me!" The other woman giggled, turning on her heel to lead the way. 

Everyone else followed, a comfortable semi-silence falling over them, the only sound coming from the new trio of fighters, who   
were taking this time to get to know one another. Names and small, vague parts of their background were exchange, absorbed by   
each of the other members of their little group. 

Sora felt MUCH better now, smiling wide as they approached the inn in the First District, each filing inside in their designated trios. 

"Now..." Aerith stopped them all, searching her pockets for something and producing four sets of keys, each a different  
color. "I've pretty much rented out the entire hotel, so, here... Donald and Goofy, you guys get the Blue Room down there..." 

She handed the two the blue colored key and they headed towards their room. 

"Sora, I thought you might like a room to yourself tonight, so you have the Red Room." A red key was handed off to him as   
she continued to speak. "If you need anything, Yuffie and I will be in the room on your right, the Violet Room, and Leon will be to your   
left, in the Green." 

The ninja came up beside him, grinning widely. 

"If you hear any strange rumbling, that's just him snoring. OW!" 

She glared back at the subject of her teasing, who had lightly bonked her on the head yet still kept that expression of his straight. 

Sora snickered lightly and turned, intent on entering his room and catch up on some more sleep, but stopped. He recalled   
something he was going to ask someone the moment he could, anyone, and Aerith and the others seemed to know this place well. 

"Um, Aerith?" 

She tunred to face him, that ever kind smile on her face. 

"Yes, Sora?" 

"...have you... ever seen a girl around here with dark-red hair and two different colored eyes?" 

"Two different colored eyes?" She blinked. 

"Yeah, her features were blurred and I heard her voice, but the colors were faintly clear, dark reddish hair, and one eye   
that was blue, and the other red. I think she saved me, I never got her name though, to   
thank her." 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yuffie's mouth drop and Leon visibly tense up and pale at the familiar   
description. She, herself, bit her bottom lip, as if trying to hold back-unseen tears. 

She looked down, unsure of what to say, sensing the growing distress from her closest companions. The ninja let out a faint   
whimper, while the gunblade wielder remained quiet as ever, leaving her to wonder what was going through his   
mind. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Different colored eyes... 

That sentence echoed loudly in his mind, deepening the pain inside. 

Yes... they've known a person with different eyes... not many people have that trait... but, there was one... 

"Amazing..." The word echoed around the library, but I barely noticed as I read over the latest volume in the Azal series. These   
writers are some of the greatest in the universe, as our mentor tells us time and time again, insisting that we read up on their stories   
and theories, but I have to say, it's worth it! 

*Click! * 

_That's the door, but who would be coming in her- _

"...Squall-niichan?" 

Oh, it's the girls, but... there's only one today? 

"Oh, hello there little one!" Why does she look so worried? "How are you?" 

"...Fine... but I can't find my sister!" The little brunette spoke frantically; her small voice high pitched to match her   
expression. "Do you know where she went?" 

Those two, you can never find one without the other. The other was the one who usually would disappear for a while and is   
always hard to find. 

But, she's looking at me with those big violet eyes again, might as well. 

"All right then. I'll help you find her." 

A grin broke out on the girl's face at that. Makes me want to smile myself. 

Her smaller hand reaches over to grip mine as she drags me out of the library, impatient for me to help her. 

"I last saw her here, facing that way." She pointed in one direction, which only could indicate one thing. I felt fear sink in to   
the pit of my stomach and my muscles have all tensed. 

I thought she might have learned not to go that way anymore, not after what happened... 

But no. 

She disappeared rarely, but she disappeared more than her sister, and when you can't find her, more than likely, you would   
see her there... near Prof. Ansem's Laboratory... and place all people were forbidden to go. 

"No." 

He looked up when the young woman spoke gently, remembering where he was and who he was. He wasn't Squall   
anymore... he was Leon. As far as everyone knew, Squall was left in the darkness, and Leon took his place. 

Two different people in one body... 

Aerith turned over to look at him briefly, her worried green eyes meeting his gaze. He gave a curt nod, but did not say anything... 

...And that's all anyone really needs to know. 

She gave him a doubtful expression, before she shook her head, managing a small smile, and turned back to look at a   
confused Sora. "No, I'm sorry, dear, but there is no one around here who is like that." 

A crestfallen look appeared on the brunette's boyish face at that answer. 

"Oh... I see... well, that's ok!" He smiled lightly. "It might've been the neon lights... and that dog's barking that I heard   
as her voice... yeah... well, um... good night..." 

"Good night." They all chorused. 

A nod and he turned to walk in to the room that was chosen for him, and closed the door behind. 

"...You don't think he was talking about-" 

"Yuffie...please don't say it." 

The trio remained silent at that, recalling more memories thought once faded, they stung and made their eyes wet... but, they held   
the tears back. They would not cry, now. The only time they could cry, is when good-byes will be said, but then and   
not now. 

"...I'm going to bed now. We need to see them off tomorrow early." Aerith broke the quiet that loomed over them. "Coming, Yuffie?" 

"Yes, Eri..." The two of them went to their own shared room, as the ninja waved behind her. 

"G'night, Squ- I mean, Leon!' 

He didn't reply as their own door closed, he himself heading towards his room and entering, making sure he locked his own   
door. He took several steps forward, dumping his weapon on the table and removing his jacket so he'd be more comfortable. Then, he lay   
down on the bed, weary, tired. 

Leon looked out the window at the dark sky, littered with stars that disappeared by the hour. Time was running short,   
however, the Keyblade Master was finally here, but they were still breaking and couldn't afford to break down on something from   
the past. It would be too costly. 

Gradually, his eyes began to close, recalling the joy of the former days, just this once, he would recall it all, back  
home... and eventually lost himself in the wishful dream. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Kagi had gone to bed later than she had planned to, and woke up earlier than normal. 

A strange, foreboding feeling nagged heavily at her, preventing complete and total rest from coming about. She couldn't   
shake it off, and it seemed to get stronger with every passing second. She didn't know why. 

...And she also felt restless, bored, lonely, even... 

...Perhaps it would be best to get Riku up, now and out of the way, so it'll lower Cloud's chances of finding him. These   
thoughts plunged the last two to the back of her head, desperate to think about something other than her current state of   
mind. More than likely, he'll be training right now, he'll come looking for me later. 

After a quick shower, she had slipped in to one of her favorite outfits, a dark blue top with a matching, slightly puff   
out skirt that went to her knees. She wore black stockings that matched with her detached sleeves, and a pair of blue ankle boots with   
ow-heels. The Heartless that had done her hair the other day decided to leave it down today, gently running the comb through her long strands,   
making sure it didn't hurt her. When its task was done, it moved to stand on the dresser. 

She looked at its work in the mirror, clearly satisfied, before turning back to it. 

"Thank you. Might I ask another favor of you and the others?" 

It nodded. 

"Could you possibly run another bath in that bathroom on the infirmary floor? And get those clothes that I had the Rare   
Truffles washed from the laundry room and a fresh towel? I'm going to awaken our guest." 

A tilt of the head told her of its confusion, but she was satisfied with another nod, and its disappearing act. She stood  
from her chair and walked out the door, in to the empty hallway. 

It was quiet that greeted her, not even many of the Heartless were stirring, just the ones who hung around her were   
awake, and they just left to do as she asked. Shaking her head, she started down towards the Lift area, her steps unusually loud to her ears   
as she approached it. That coupled with lack of sleep that was beginning to catch up to her, produced less  
than desirable results. 

"Dammit..." She scowled deeply, rubbing her temple as she boarded the machine and started down. "I've got a headache." 

Only the whirring of the metal scraping along an electric line answered her complaint, gravity slowly pulling her down. She  
felt dizzy now, so she sat down, trying to steady herself. She normally didn't get like this, perhaps, she was extremely overwhelmed today. She  
has much to think about, and worries to calm. 

Thankfully, the ride to the floor where the infirmary lay was short, and she soon found herself up and off the contraption, in   
to a large, turquoise colored hallway. The chilled air brush against her skin, but she paid no heed. The cold felt nice, soothing her emotions,   
and returning her to her former state of a cleared head. The silence wasn't filled with the stench and skitters of the Heartless that   
normally roamed these halls, amazingly. They all followed her order yesterday to the bare basic meaning of it: Not to Harm the Guest in Any Way,   
Shape, or Form. Which was good, leaving less for her to deal with for now, though she was certain their resolve would not last long, it was   
certainly a relief. 

Kagi slowly approached the door where her patient lay, and placed her hand on the knob, quietly turning it and pushing   
it open to prevent any sounds from possibly disturbing him. She peeked inside, scanning the dimly lit room for the young boy, and casually slipped  
in, shutting the door behind her. 

Her multi-colored eye quickly adjusted to the darkness and she soon found him, his relaxed form slightly splayed out on his   
cot, face set in that of a combo of blissful dreams and boyish innocence. The faint light that came from the magic candles strewn about the   
room cast a soft glow on him, making him seem otherworldly and angelic... She smirked at that last thought. 

He DOES come from another world idiot, and quit staring. 

As she reached over to turn on the glass lights so she could see a bit clearer, she wanted to laugh at herself for not  
functioning right, but knew very well she couldn't. Laughter wasn't something she was used to doing. 

...And. 

...There's no time like the present to get him up. 

She took a quiet step forward towards him... then another... and another... and one more, before she found herself   
standing next to his bed, looking down at him. Her breath caught... her vision blanked... a pang stung in her chest... there was something   
oddly familiar about this... 

_"Hey! Riku! Morning! Why're you still in bed?" _

"Mff..." 

"Riku, come ON, you lazy bum! You're getting as bad as Sora! Wake up!" 

She jolted herself back; eyes snapping wide and she lost her balance. It took her a minute to regain herself and recalled   
where she was... also finding herself keeled over forward with her hands on the side of the cot to support herself... and her   
face dangerously close to Riku's. 

Kagi slowly pulled away and thanked whomever that she hadn't done what she almost did, and that he didn't wake up. 

She shook her head, freeing herself of the strange feelings before looking back down at him... 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

There was that presence again. It was there last time he felt it, before he blanked out, then, it was here again. How   
long has it been? All he could recall was a that green light... 

...That's a new scent... 

The odor of something strange, yet sweet suddenly triggered his sense of smell to the present. A combination of lilacs and  
vanilla, but almost as quickly as it wafted by, it moved back, but hadn't left the area. That must mean that girl from the last time he   
was awake should be near-by the one that he thought looked like Kairi. 

He had to wake up now. He had to see for himself, confidently and officially awake, if she DID have that resemblance   
to his friend. Mustering all the strength he could, he gave his conscious a sharp shove, finding himself gradually opening his eyes to the   
piercing light that filled his vision. 

... A pressure fell on his forehead, the chill touching his skin, and his green eyes shot open wide to see what it was. 

Eyes, those eyes again, red and blue... 

Their owner seemed a bit shocked that he had stirred, but otherwise, held no tell tale emotions. Her eyes were only   
slightly widened, the rest of her face was blank, leaving the impression to him that she wasn't one for showing others how   
she felt. 

"...No fever." Her voice was set in monotone, too. "That's good, I'm glad." 

He blinked and stared at her, then blinked again. 

Nope. He was in no dream. She looked almost exactly like Kairi, even more so today now that her hair was down. 

"Right..." He replied at last, finally finding his voice. "I can tell." 

Slight sarcasm easily laced his words and she turned to look at him. An eyebrow lifted, and he mirrored her in an attempt  
to see if he could make her give him another expression other than what she had now. It worked, but only barely, her expression   
becoming something of amusement. 

"Well, you're certainly fine if you can be witty like that without a headache." 

She was taunting him, and familiar sets of comments were built up and ready to fly, until he realized who he was talking to. He  
recalled that ever so peculiar fact he wasn't at home anymore. He wasn't near people he knew or grew up with. He was in a different  
world. She WASN'T Kairi. 

"...Yeah..." He smirked. "I actually kind of noticed that already. So, who are you? 

"...Kagi." Was her only reply as she turned back on her heel, motioning that she wanted him to stand up and follow as she   
headed towards the door. It was clear explanations were to come later. 

"Follow me, please." 

Those tart words caused him to shiver as her seemingly open self vanished in that second with the opening of the door. Cautiously,   
she stepped out, looking left, then right, before heading in the latter direction and stopped, waiting for him. 

He quickly leaped out of bed; surprised he wasn't as tired as he was expecting to feel, and stretched a bit, reaching his arms   
up high. His mouth opened wide in a yawn, then he shook his head, further ruffling his silver hair. He turned to look out the window,   
reaching over to pull the curtains back, then wondered why the heck it was sunset outside... and was it just him, or was this place   
surrounded by water that was falling u- 

"Riku? Are you coming or not?" 

"Yeah... I'm coming." Riku took one last look outside before letting the cloth fall and dashed out to meet her, nearly running in   
to her had she not side stepped and gently gripped his arm to make him stop. 

"Relax. You're still a bit off-balance." 

He held back a retort to that and nodded in acknowledgement, her grip releasing as she proceeded down at hall. He fell in to  
step about 1 foot and a half from her, the two of them silent. 

He took this moment to pull himself together a bit better. 

Ok, I'm here in this gigantic castle like place, and it seems I don't have anyway to get out of here, much less back home. I need   
to find Sora and Kairi as soon as I can, and I need to find out more about where I am, and how I got here, and who this girl really is,   
why she looks like Kairi and how does she know my n- 

Her hand gripped his arm again, just as he was about to pass her, waking Riku from his thoughts. 

"Daydream much, Riku?" 

He rolled his eyes at the question, and shrugged as Kagi let go. 

"Ehh...no, just a bit lost, and how do you know my name?"

"...I have my ways." She replied calmly, slowly turning towards him. 

He caught sight of her eyes, which were glinting rather peculiarly, and he gulped. He couldn't read her so he couldn't tell   
what she was thinking at the moment. 

She swiftly took a step towards him, and he took a step back. Her hand moved up to touch something next to him, a light  
ring sounding, and a sudden rush of wind behind him. He quickly turned his head around in time to see a faint light flicker on, before  
he turned his head to look back at her. 

She smirked, looking most evil, and reached up, shoving him. He let out a surprised yell at the force of it, stumbling back   
and landing on his bottom. The faint glow of the strange candles automatically brightened to light the room up as she shut the door,  
so he couldn't see her anymore, but he noticed that he was clearly in a large... VERY large washroom, complete with a marble sink, toilet,   
and bathtub, the latter, of which, was already full of hot water (the steam was visible). He noted a large, dark green towel, neatly folded   
on top of a table next to the tub and his clothes, cleaned and folded as well, lay next to it. 

"Riku," Her muffled voice filtered past the wooden door. "I'll be back for you in half-an-hour. Don't take your time." 

He heard her steps slowly disappear, before replying.

"Uh... ok..."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She couldn't move much... she felt like she was under water, wearing weights, and not floats. Her eyes remained shut as   
she swam around frantically, wanting to escape. She couldn't move her mouth, but she could think.

Where am I? 

No answer. She continued her blind trek through something she was faintly sure of. All around, there was a familiar   
warmth... comforting... and for a brief moment, she could feel him... she could communicate with him... but, he faded from her, and she couldn't   
reach him...

For now, she would have to wait.

......

There was something different now, another presence within this haven-prison of hers.

Who's there? 

__

You know who I am...

The voice was soft, comforting, and only in her mind.

...yet, I don't exist...

What? __

Follow the light... follow it, stay near it, for it will keep you alive. Reach for him... he will   
listen, he will fight for you.

That's nice, but tell me how to get OUT! __

...To return... the truth must be known...

...Huh? 

Something soft brushed against her chin and she reached up to grab it, bringing the small   
object up to her eyes.

...A black feather? 

She stared, and it seemed to react to her touch, the color slowly changing from black to white. Her mouth dropped.

__

You will only truly return... when you remember. 

All around black feathers rained down, she watched them softly move with the unseen wind, they moved close to her changing their color to white.

What omen is this? 

__

...And SHE finally discovers... who she truly is.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He was finished at least five minutes early, completely dressed and his hair slightly damp, when he walked out of the bathroom   
and, true to her word, Kagi returned to get him at half-an-hour and only said 'Follow' before walking in the opposite direction. He was   
beginning to wonder if the rest of the people in the castle were as punctual and slightly-stiffly cold too. 

Rest of the people... WHAT rest of the people? 

He looked around as he followed her, noting quite nervously that there didn't seem to be anyone else in the castle. Anyone  
else human, any way. All he saw were the little Shadows, as he remembered how she referred to them and other little things that looked   
like them. It was rather disturbing to him, how their yellow eyes followed him with something that looked like, hunger. He started to walk   
a little faster so he was only a few inches away from the girl since they had seemed to follow and hang on her every word.

"Don't worry." He almost jumped when she spoke again, turning her head to look back at him with those creepy eyes of hers. "They  
won't bother you. They can't if they wanted to, anyway. Strict orders to leave you alone." 

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He shuffled uneasily as she returned her gaze to the front. "So, where're we going?" 

"The dining room for some food, and then I have to take you around. I have to introduce some of the grounds to you. You'll be staying  
with us for a while." 

"No kidding?" He looked at the back of her head in disbelief. "I get to stay in this big, castle?" 

"Of course." She pause. "Unless you want to stay outside." 

"NO, I think I'm fine here." 

"I thought so." Silence once again fell over them. 

...And, once again, Riku found himself confused. 

The girl seemed nice enough. After all, yesterday, she HAD taken care of him and had his clothes washed, and this morning she had  
gotten him up and had a bath prepared for him and everything. But, most of the time she was sarcastic, blunt, and hard to read   
enough to make him want to scream. What struck hardest was the fact that she seemed so much like Kairi, her every movements,   
her voice, her face, even her hair was the same shade, though it was longer. Every little thing about Kairi's physique that he could recall,   
Kagi had. It was scaring him a bit, since, though she looked like her, she acted almost NOTHING like the happy girl, sure the sarcasm   
was there, but it was still like she was the opposite, or a mirror image or something. 

There was a grumble from his stomach as a strange, sweet scent of what smelled like pancakes and the ever more enticing aroma  
of sausages and other foods suddenly hit him and reminded him that he hadn't had anything to eat in, more or less, 24 hours. He   
took a step forward, but was stopped by Kagi look at him and holding her hand up for him to wait, as she walked towards   
where the scent was strongest, coming from a large pair of double doors. She opened one of them, and stuck her head in   
looking around, before backing up and letting out a soft whistle. 

Riku's eyes widened when about three Shadows suddenly materialized before her, each of them looking up at her expectantly. He  
looked over at the girl opening his mouth to question, but stopped when his mouth dropped all the way to the ground. 

The young girl was looking down at them with eyes that were glowing, their white light dwarfing the natural color they usually   
were. Her mouth moved with silent words he couldn't hear. He strained to read them, but he didn't have enough time to process before  
she stopped, her eyes returning to their normal state, and the Shadows disappearing. She turned to him, tilting her head to the  
side. She opened the door a bit wider and stood next to it, holding her hand out in a 'You First' gesture. 

"Shall we eat?" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Breakfast was strange, to say the least... usually she ate alone, with the Shadows attending to her every need, but  
existing with no real voice anymore could not speak. But, it almost felt, nice, to Kagi, to have some company. Although, neither of them   
spoke much during the entire 45-minutes, it was still nice. 

And Riku seemed to love the pancakes, especially the ones with the chocolate chips in them. He downed about 6 of them. 

"Yo! Earth to Kagi!" 

She blinked and looked to her right, seeing a smirking Riku looking at her. 

"Daydream much?" He mimicked. 

She frowned. 

"You tempt me to toss you out a window, Riku." 

Those words left her mouth before she could stop them, why did she say that anyway? What was wrong with her now? Perhaps  
it was the close proximity between them now, after all, when she HAD gone to Destiny Islands, she felt a strange connection to him and   
his friends, even when she was observing them all from far away, an after effect? She hoped so. 

She slowly came to a stop at their spot in the middle of the hallway, him following suit, gradually turning her head and noting the   
look he was giving her. Actually, he had been giving her that observing look for a while now, every time he glanced  
at her. 

She frowned slightly, moving her eyes up to his eyes, and froze right there. 

_"You know what? Your eyes are cool." _

"What? What do you mean?" 

"They're purple!" 

"Eh heh heh, that's nothing special! Yours are a nice sunny green, Riku! They're nice." 

_"Hn. But, I think Sora has the best eyes of all." _

"Wha? Me? Why?" 

"Because yours are blue expressions. We can see the true you in them! Plus, they make you look cute! Hee hee!" 

Reminiscent if last time, she quickly pulled out of her vision, forcing it away... and, still yet, again, doing so at the cost of  
losing her balance and falling forward again. 

...And was caught by a pair of strong arms. 

She froze again, but this time, from the warmth that hit her at the contact. This wasn't like when she was taking care of him   
yesterday or dragging him down the hall... 

This... felt... nice... 

"Are you all right?" 

...So, she quickly slipped back, straightening up and her eyes blanking to their usual state. 

"I'm fine." 

...and the usual response escaped from her lips. 

She felt like setting something on fire, ANYTHING! She was acting like an idiot around him, and the last two visions she had   
were also accounting for the growing frustration that plagued her in the past 24 hours. 

"I'm just... thinking." She covered up at his skeptical look. He didn't believe her in the slightest. She understood that clearly,   
and decided to try and change the subject. 

"Let's go o-" 

"Kagi." 

She seemed to freeze a third time on the spot as the chilled voice reached their ears, causing both of them to turn. 

As if things could not get more complicated. 

A tall, cloaked figure glided its way towards them, revealing a green skinned woman with yellow eyes that bore in to them. In her   
hand was a staff, a green orb atop it, and a raven that sat upon her shoulder. She would seem kind enough to the unassuming (and   
terribly optimistic) mind, but many more would see a demonic woman. 

Kagi felt something build up inside of her, but forced it down, and kneeling down before her as she approached and stopped a few   
feet from them. 

"Mother, it is good to see you this morning." 

"Rise, Daughter, it is good to see you as well. Stand." The command was swift as was her movement, her gaze up in time to see  
the peculiar up-turn of pale lips to reveal semi-pointed canines come up and disappear, but still be directed at the silver haired teen next  
to her. 

"And, who is this?" 

"You should know, mother." The 'Princess'' shoulders were slightly tensed up, pricking feelings falling upon the nape of her neck. "He was the   
unconscious boy I brought back yesterday." 

"Ah, the boy you saved, I remember now." She nodded at him. "Glad to see you're well today. My daughter is quite talented with   
her healing abilities." The woman gave a somewhat kind smile, though it was clear to both that she was insincere, and bent at the waist   
in a slight bow. "My name is Maleficent, and I am Kagi's mother and the ruler of this castle." 

"Uh, hi. I'm Riku." He returned the gesture, although his kept his head up and stooped a bit lower; formalities weren't really his   
thing. "I come from... err..." 

"A different world." The witch finished as she straightened a strange glint of menace evident within her eyes and her smile   
unhindered by the faint glare behind Kagi's gaze. "I know." 

"You do?" He blinked, confused. 

"Of course I do. I travel between worlds and so does Kagi. You're very lucky she found you when she did." 

"Uh...yeah." 

"Mother." The dark-haired girl stepped forward, halfway between them and cleanly cutting the conversation short. She didn't want  
to hear anymore, only a minute in to the meeting, and the feelings she was getting were not boding well. "I do not want to seem   
unhappy to see you, but I really must show Riku the grounds. If I don't now, I might not have time later." 

A flash of annoyance appeared on the woman's face, but it passed as quickly as it had appeared and she smiled again. She didn't  
like the effect the boy was having on her already and evidence of retaliation was already starting to show. But, the cards would have   
to be played right, if she were to get to where she wanted in her plans. 

"Ah, of course, my dear. Kagi." The woman looked over at her with a light smirk. "When you are done showing him around, please  
bring him down to the Chapel. I must speak with him. Tomorrow, you will both have the whole day to yourselves." 

"...Very well. I'll bring him around in about an hour or two." 

"Good." Maleficent nodded, slowly turning on her heel to return in the direction she had come from, making her way back in to  
the darkness. "I bid you farewell... for now." 

The moment the woman left, a strange dreading feeling began constricting Kagi's chest. She turned her head to the side... A familiar  
presence was coming from the other direction, approaching the door. Large steps setting down in graceful strides, the swishing of  
a cape and clanking of metal... she knew those sounds, she had heard them many times before. 

"Cloud?" she murmured. 

Riku looked over at her with concern at her suddenly all-too-tense form and wide eyes (or eye, seeing as the other remained covered). "Kagi? You ok?" 

"Riku..." Her eyes remained trained on the door. Those sounds were coming way too close; time was being cut short. "Go back through  
that door. Now." 

"Now? But, I thought you wer-" 

"Don't question, just go." Her voice was like steel as she spoke each word in a strained calm, her small fists clenched at her sides. Her  
stance and expression left no room for argument and he moved to do as she commanded. 

...But, the other doors opened. 

"Kagi? There you are!" 

The blonde trouped in, smiling widely as he walked down the hall to meet her. She was grateful for the dim lighting, but hardly   
anything ever escaped Cloud's eyes. There was only little time before he noticed. 

"Who's that behi...nd... you." 

...VERY little time... Kagi reminded herself. 

Behind her, she sensed the boy she was taking care of tensed up, feeling that intense blue gaze falling upon him. He didn't look up,  
not wanting to see the emotion that was there. 

"....." 

The silence was deafening and awkward. Escape was impossible. 

The young girl watched for movement, ANY movement, carefully. But, the air seemed so think and heavy now, she couldn't move...   
She felt she couldn't even breath. 

And Cloud, was only thinking, seeing, and believing one thing now. 

"...Sephiroth." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okie!! Finally got it the way I wanted it too!! ^-^ WEEEE!!! Okie! Review and gimme comments and advice! I need it!! REALLY!! XDDDDDD 

Imma go now, okie? Sleep calls... 

Night! 

-Yume 

Japanese/English 

Niichan – big brother 

Imoutochan – little sister 


End file.
